


Thank You.

by shelleyshino



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, gi a n t p i yo c h an, proposal, utaprifordays, you all have a great time it's so cuute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleyshino/pseuds/shelleyshino
Summary: The reader can't get a certain song of their boyfriend's out of their head. They head over to help with STARISH's concert, and come back with a ring.





	Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Song: Thank You by Mamoru Miyano )
> 
> This is my first songfic ever, so bear with me. I had such a great time writing this, and if you'd like to see more check out my blog on tumblr, utaprifordays, and send me an ask! C:
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**_I found my soul a best friend..._ **

 

 **“Thank You,”** a song by your boyfriend of three years, was by far your favorite song of his. _Tokiya Ichinose_ , you thought, _Y/N Ichinose…_ What you would give to wear his last name. He was your light, and you his.

 

**_I’ve spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you…_ **

 

You smiled, thinking about the time you’ve spent with him. Neither of you would trade that precious time for anything in the world. In fact, after his concert with STARISH today, the two of you were planning to spend the weekend together.

 

**_But there’s this great love I feel…_ **

 

Humming to the song, you made your way to your car. Sighing as you closed the door, you smiled to yourself. Words weren’t enough to express how you felt about him, it’s a feeling you can only get from love, something maybe Cecil will blab about later to Haruka. You truly were thankful for Tokiya and all the crazy idols in your life because of him. Putting your phone away in your purse, you set out for the outdoor venue.

 

**_I’m glad I met you…_ **

 

Even without your phone plugged in, you can still hear the song. You practically know the lyrics by heart, the melody etched into your memory. Halting at a stoplight, you spotted the venue. From where you were, all you could see were balloons, and a giant Piyo-Chan. _Guess Na-Chan got his way, huh?_ Giggling you continued your drive.

 

The venue was gorgeous, and rightly so, it was STARISH’s fourth anniversary, and just happens to be you and Tokiya’s third. You pulled into a parking space and pulled out your phone. You texted the group chat Syo made earlier for you, Haruka, and the guys.

 

-

Y/N: I’m heeeere.

 

Syo: Nice!! Come meet us on the stage, ok?

 

Natsuki: Don’t be on your phone during practice!!!!!!!!!

 

Syo: You’re on your phone too, dummy.

 

Natsuki: How can you see that, Shorty-Chan??!!??

 

Ren: Don’t be surprised if that floating Piyo-Chan is gone by tonight, well, maybe if Chibi over here can reach.

-

 

Your phone was blowing up with texts about Syo’s height. Little scenes like this really makes you appreciate the guys. All the fans see their stage personas, but seeing them in reality, and all their little quarrels is second to none. You were thankful for them too.

 

**_I say thank you…_ **

 

Walking to the stage, you began taking pictures of the area. The foliage was beautiful, bushes surrounding the stage and chairs, flowers in bloom. Looking up you’d see the clear blue sky. The chairs were white and the outside rows connected by pastel ribbons adorned with STARISH’s colors. The stage was larger than life, with a dome covering it, also covered in flowers and ribbon, and the path you walked on was stone and smooth. All of these touches reminded you of a spring wedding, something you discussed with Tokiya before. If only this was your wedding, you began to drift off, but a familiar voice pulled you back to reality.

 

“Y/N!!” Syo had called out to you from the stage. You waved at him and picked up the pace, making your way to the stage. As you were walking up to the steps you noticed the aura around them all. Was something up? It sure felt like it.

 

**_I won’t shy away…_ **

 

The idols you know and love were dressed in workout clothes, their signature color somewhere in their outfit. Towels were hung around most of their necks, and not a surprise to you, Natsuki made his into a cute headband tied with a bow.

 

“Y/N, you got here just in time.” Ren came over and playfully winked at you, gaining a huff from Masato.  

 

“Indeed, Ichinose-san is about to practice his solo song next.” He then came over to Ren, just like a puppy would guard their bone.

 

“Let’s watch, follow me Y/N-chan!” Natsuki guided the group off the stage and to the chairs you were admiring earlier. Plopping down by Cecil, you waited for your boyfriend to come onto the stage. Now that you think about it, you didn’t think to look for him all day. He wasn’t texting you either. Before you could think about it any further, the lights on the stage dimmed to a purple, and none other than Tokiya came out. He was truly a prince, he was dressed in an outfit remnant of his 1000% Love costume. It had a more mature feel, and his face never looked better, in lack for a better analogy.

 

Then you heard the music start. When you heard the first note you knew what song this was.

 

**_“I found my soul a best friend,”_ **

**_If I touch my hand to my heart…_ **

**_I know the first face that comes to mind will be…_ **

 

You had the biggest smile on your face as he performed, and so did everyone else. Moving to the music, Ren and Masato stood up and began to twirl around. Otoya soon after began to laugh and joined, grabbing Cecil. The next was Syo, holding both of his hands out to you and Natsuki. While you were spinning around with them you spotted Haruka smiling at the sight.

 

“Come on!” You called out, arm extended. You’ve never seen her run that fast before.

 

Tokiya jumped down from the stage and into the world you and the group had made. It was all smiles down there, all nine of you were singing along to the song.

 

**_Thank you, thank you, let me say I thank you!!_ **

 

Soon the song came to an end, and when the track cut, the smiles and laughing continued on. Clapping, you brought your love into a hug. Suddenly, the circle fell silent. _Weren’t we all just having fun?_ You thought, trying to read the situation. Haruka coughed, looking right at Tokiya. He stepped back from you, gazing right into your eyes.

 

“Ahem, Y/N..” He swallowed hard. It was a scene right from a movie, you didn’t know what to think.

 

“I’ve been meaning to do this a while ago, but I’ve never had the courage.” Tokiya took your hand.  

 

“Thank you,” He began to tear up, “Thank you for being with me, sticking by me, and loving someone who doesn’t deserve it.” Reaching into his costume, he pulled out a silver ring.

 

“Will you stay with me, will you marry me, Y/N?” You both had tears streaming down your faces. Nodding, you were pulled in for a kiss. It was just you and him in your own little world, until you heard a camera flash. Breaking the kiss, he slipped the ring on your finger. The whole group cheered, and Syo began to cry.

 

“Natsuki, you better get that camera out of my face!” He was wiping away his tears. “I’ll end you!”  Holding the camera up high, Natsuki got a prime shot of the scene.

 

-

The crowd was enormous, and all of the seats were filled. The stage lights outshined the moon, and the idols on the stage outshined them. You stood in the front row next to Haruka, preoccupied admiring your ring. Tokiya was last to perform.

 

“Thank you..” You mouthed to him as he walked on the stage, greeted by the fans.

 

 **_Thank you, thank you_ ** **, for now and forever,**

**_Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you,_ **

**_Thank you, thank you_ ** **, yours forever /** **_I thank you…_ **

 

You couldn’t be any happier, you were officially engaged! Singing along to the music, you looked up to the stars, ready for the future. And to go home with your fiance, but that's another story.


End file.
